


Who We Are

by lary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd known it to be a fantasy from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: (minor) spoilers for Avengers 2 Age of Ultron

 

 _Love is for children_ , the postcard read. The stamp told her that Kiribati was one place where Bruce Banner could not be found.

 

She'd known it to be a fantasy from the start. Just like any love story was, by definition. But over the years she'd been so many people, was it so wrong choosing somebody who could be happy? It would have been fleeting, of course – temporary and gone in no time at all. Still, the illusion might have been beautiful while it lasted.

 

She hadn't really felt like this in years, the kind of connection there was with Bruce – it was what would have made it worth it; it was what made it impossible. Connection required respect, and she had no respect for people who fooled themselves. Bruce didn't.

 

And that was the problem, wasn't it. Love needed at least one person who believed in it.

 

She brushed her fingers over the words one more time before dropping the card into the bin.

 


End file.
